Lies and Alibis
by LaTraviesaCubanita
Summary: King Arthur finds himself between a rock and a hard place. A philandering wife, a court full of snakes, and an idiotic manservant who he desperately does not want to love. Slash, Merlin/Arthur. Reviews are love, and I like love.
1. Life is Such a Chore

She screamed and writhed under him, rolling her hips to move him deeper inside her. The sheet he'd handed her to bite down on was long gone, and he was sure the whole of Camelot's lower town could hear her loud appeals but he was too far gone to care. He fucked into her hard and fast, his fingers digging into the meaty flesh of her hips and his pelvis crashing into her backside. He bit his lip to stop the onslaught of moans from escaping his lips and shut his eyes tightly. His thrusts quickened, he could feel the heat building in the pit of his stomach, he knew was close. Suddenly his whole body jerked, and he rutted into her once more before pulling out, mouth open in a silent "o" as he spilled his seed onto her backside. After coming down from his post-orgasm high and leaving the still-writhing woman on the bed he stood, grabbing a towel from the nightstand and cleaning himself before pulling up his trousers and re-lacing them. He walked across the room, stepped into his shoes, and grabbed his cloak, taking out the small bag of gold he'd stashed in the hood. He walked back to the bed, the well-sated woman staring him down from it like an animal would it's prey.

"How much?" he asked, taking a few pieces of gold from the bag.

"After that performance, I'd feel wrong if I took your money. I suppose an encore would be out of the question?" She said, licking her lips seductively and spreading her legs.

"Yes, it would." He said. Irritated, he pulled on his cloak quickly and walked to the door.

"Goodnight, my lord." She said, and he closed the door behind himself.

The night was cold and blustery, and as he walked he drew the cloak further in around him, pulling up the hood to hide his face. He moved silently through the lower town, taking back ways and alleys to avoid running into any patrol guards. He knew all the hidden passages of the castle and traveled as such, taking the even less traveled of the least traveled. Upon reaching his chambers he took off his hood, stepping past the guard who stood at the door and walking inside. Once inside, he took off his cloak and put it in the dresser then fell into his large four poster bed. It was Saturday, and as it was such he knew that his wife would be warming Lancelot's bed. So he lie alone, stretching his limbs and sprawling about the large bed. He thought about his day, the well-spoken young peasant woman that had petitioned the court on behalf of her ailing father for assistance on their land, the beautiful farm boy that had come to get permission to sell his harvest at the next market day, the dinner he ate alone, and his subsequent visit to the lower town. He thought about Lancelot and his wife, the pain he saw in his knight's eyes every time Guinevere was forced to take her place beside her King. He thought about his manservant, the twinkle he saw in his eyes every time he himself entered the room, the witty banter they had between themselves, and his bravery despite his limited fighting skills. After a while, though his mind still raced, he felt sleep beginning to creep upon him and he succumbed, wrapping himself around one of the large pillows and drifting off.


	2. Aggression is My Downfall

Arthur awoke to the sound of dishes clattering to the floor and the loud thump of a fallen body. Startled, he sat up abruptly and reached for his sword before he saw Merlin lying on the floor with what would've been his breakfast all over his head, a sheepish grin spreading across his face. He looked about and saw the noonday sun shining brightly through the red-draped windows of his chambers. He'd overslept and, thanks to Merlin, he was now late for training with the knights.

"You're late," he said, scowling at Merlin and silently lamenting the loss of his perfectly delicious looking breakfast

"I'm sorry sire, it's just that Gaius insisted that I clean the leech tank, scrub the floors, and do the laundry very late in the evening and I feel asleep, and-" He was cut off by Arthur's raised hand.

"No matter. Just go fetch me another breakfast, preferably before _nightfall_ if you would." said Arthur.

"Yes sire," said Merlin, collecting the fallen wares and quickly exiting the room.

"Idiot," Arthur said to himself, throwing his feet over the side of the bed and stepping onto the cold floor.

He walked across the room and stood next to the window, looking below to the courtyard. He could see a few of the knights lounging about, dressed in their mail for the training session. He saw Guinevere, standing on the front steps and watching Lancelot spar with Percival, eyes fixed on every move that the dark-haired man made. They'd need to have a discussion about public decency and tact next time they spoke, he thought to himself.

Leaving the window, he walked to the dresser and took out a tunic and trousers. Merlin, being himself, was taking too long getting his breakfast, so not only would he have to dress himself he'd have to wait until after training to eat. Annoyed, he dressed quickly, putting on his mail and grabbed his shoes and left his chambers.

Upon reaching the front steps he met Guinevere, wrapping an arm around her waist, planting a small kiss on her cheek, then whispering in her ear,

"Get inside and stop staring at him like that in public. I'd rather the whole court not know about the two of you" he said, his tone biting despite his forced smile and the intimacy of their stance. Guinevere said nothing, she simply nodded and stepped past him, walking quickly up the steps and disappearing into the castle.

Reaching the courtyard, he rounded up the knights and they proceeded to the training grounds. Merlin, after having brought his breakfast to his chambers and realizing he'd already left, lumbered to the grounds with the training gear strapped to his back. When he reached the grounds he handed Arthur his sword and shield and stepped aside, placing the extra gear on the ground beside him. Weapon in hand, Arthur cleared his throat loudly and the knights came to attention.

"Alright men, who'd like to spar first?" He said, his eyes scanning the group. Despite the commencement of the training session, Lancelot and Elyan still horsed about, their chuckles dying as Arthur's eyes narrowed, focusing on the both of them.

"Hmm. Lancelot, how about you?" he said, a very un-kingly smirk forming on his face.

"Of course sire," said Lancelot, bowing his head. He reached for his sword and shield and walked to the middle ground to meet the King.

"Ready?" asked Arthur, readying his sword.

"Yes sire," said Lancelot, and he raised his sword and charged.

Metal met metal, and Lancelot parried every blow Arthur dealt artfully. This did not last long, though, as the king's blows grew fiercer more frequent. He pelted Lancelot's shield with his sword, forcing him back. He wanted the man to yield, to let him have what was rightfully his, his wife, his victory, all of it. He dealt blow after blow, the anger building in his belly and crowding in his chest. Finally, blinded by rage, he kicked Lancelot to the ground, forcing the man to drop his shield, then raised his sword to his throat.

"Yield," he yelled, chest heaving.

"I yield," said Lancelot, eyes wide with terror.

Arthur looked around, eyes scanning the crowd. None of the knights made eye contact, but he could see the ill-concealed shock on their down-turned faces. His eyes met Merlin's, the only eyes that _would_ meet his, and the usually jovial man's face was clouded with disappointment. Merlin stared him down openly, mouth pursed and piercing blue eyes accusatory. Arthur couldn't take anymore.

"Training's over," he said, and stalked off toward the castle.

Back in his chambers, he tossed his sword and shield aside then took off his mail and threw it to the floor. He walked to his desk and sat, burying his face in his hands and exhaling deeply.

"Damn it," he cursed loudly, his frustration mounting.

Suddenly, he heard the creak of a door, and when he looked up he was greeted with Merlin's stormy blue eyes boring into his.

"What was that?" asked Merlin,

"It was none of your damn business, _Mer_lin, so stay out of it." said Arthur, the bite in his voice not lost on his manservant. Yet Merlin wouldn't back down.

"If you don't want the whole court to suspect anything, beating your wife's lover in public is not the way to do it!" yelled Merlin. Arthur stood and walked around the table, clearing the space between Merlin and he. They stared each other down, until finally Arthur spoke.

"You don't know anything about it Merlin, so leave it at." Arthur growled.

Merlin wouldn't back down. "No, I will not leave it. Arthur, do you realize what you're doing? You're making a fool of yourself!" he yelled.

"You're wrong Merlin, they're making a fool of me!"

"Well you're not helping it any by behaving like a child!" Merlin spat. Both stood, nose to nose and chests heaving, until Arthur spoke.

"Out. Get out." he said quietly, but Merlin stood his ground.

"Get the hell out! Go! Leave!" he yelled, and grabbed a goblet Merlin had forgotten to return to the kitchens from the floor, holding it threateningly.

"Fine, fine Arthur." said Merlin, "You're the King, you should learn to control your bloody temper." he spat, and left, slamming the door behind him.

Alone, Arthur dropped the goblet to the ground and walked back to his desk. As the rage-filled haze that clouded his mind faded, he began to understand the rationale behind what Merlin said. He was the king first and foremost, everything else came second, his own heart included. Yet even though he knew this, he couldn't shake his feelings of remorse. He shouldn't have done that to Lancelot, it wasn't he that promised fidelity to him, it was Guinevere. He felt the nagging desire to find Merlin and apologize, but that was quickly blocked out by the growing resentment he currently felt for Gwen. She was his wife in name alone, and that didn't mean much if someone as dull as Merlin could figure out what was going on between her and Lancelot. Something would have to be done, he knew, and quickly.

**Author's Note:**

I realized I forgot to put a disclaimer in chapter one, but then I realized, if I did own Merlin or any of the characters, why the hell would I be writing fanfiction? I would not. I'd like to say thank you to everyone who put this story on alert. I will try to update as frequently as possible while I'm still on winter break.

LaTraviesaCubanita


	3. What's Done in the Dark

The next day Merlin didn't come in to work. A new chambermaid served him this morning, waking him with light taps instead of Merlin's boisterous 'rise and shine' and blanket yanking, and setting his clothing next to the bed before tiptoeing out of the room. It was Monday, which meant the people of the outlying villages would come to Camelot today in order to petition the court. Yawning and stretching, he threw the blankets off and stepped down off off the bed onto the cold floor. Walking about, he noticed that the maid had prepared a bath for him, so he took of his nightclothes and stepped in, letting the warm water inundate him as he sank down as far as he could. After what felt like an eternity, he stepped out and dressed. He put on his tunic, stepped into his trousers and laced them, then slipped on his boots. Walking back to the dresser, he took out his red cloak that bore the Pendragon crest and put on his crown. Glancing around the room once more, he noticed that the maid had returned to make the bed while he was bathing. He wondered why the woman seemed so frightened of him, but he quickly ignored the thought. He stared absently for a bit, thoughts of how he'd slept alone again and having to sit next to Guinevere during court plaguing his mind. He shook his head, hoping to stave off the thoughts long enough to make it through the day and left the room.

As he walk to the throne room, he could see the villagers already lining up outside the door. As he passed they stepped aside, and the guards that kept watch of the throne room moved the villagers around, forcing them to form single file. It was not yet time to begin, so the doors of the throne room closed immediately behind him as he entered. Guinevere sat alone on her throne, eyes downcast until she noticed Arthur enter the room. Seeing him she went rigid, her pulse pumping and her heart beginning to race. Though she didn't think he'd notice her shift, she was wrong. It hurt him terribly to see his wife behave as such, to be physically shaken by the sight of him.

He walked slowly, hoping to stave off this uncomfortable event as long as possible, but realizing the futility in this he resumed his normal pace and took his place on the throne. Guinevere's eyes never left the ground even as he sat, so he placed a hand on her arm and looked at her softly, hoping to make at least momentary peace given their situation. At his touch she jumped, and his face turned to stone. He removed his hand and stared straight forward as he spoke,

"You'll return to our bed tonight, Guinevere." he said through gritted teeth. She didn't speak, she never did to him anymore. She simply nodded, her eyes never leaving the throne room door. Soon it was time to begin, and the first few villagers flooded in.

Today's court was just like every other. Some came for more land, some came for assistance, some came to get permission sell crops, and others came to settle their disputes before the king. Many came and went, then more came and went, until finally the last entered. It was an old woman, her eyes were clouded and barely saw, and she was helped in by two of the guards. Balancing herself on her walking stick, she stood before the king and queen.

"Your Majesties. I come not to ask for land, nor for riches or gold. I come to warn you of the things that I have seen, things that the natural eye cannot see." She said. She wheezed a bit and wavered on her cane, a violent cough erupting from her throat.

Arthur visibly tensed. "We will not have any form of sorcery in our midst, woman, so speak carefully." he said. The old woman laughed, a strong bubbling laugh that emanated from the pit of her belly despite the wheeze of her voice.

"I do not speak of sorcery, Your Majesty. Possession of The Sight does not require one be a sorcerer." she said, wavering on her cane again as her laughter died. Arthur jaw was set, and he went to raise his hand to have the guards escort the woman out, until Guinevere spoke.

"Then please, madam, I bid you speak." She said quickly, and Arthur turned, glowering at her.

"Thank you, my queen." Said the old woman, and she gathered herself, breathing deeply before she began. "The love a wife is to bear for her husband is not here, and neither is the love that a man must bear for a wife." said the old woman simply. Guinevere's eyes widened in shock and Arthur stood from his throne.

"Woman, you know not of what you speak. Guards, escort this woman out!" he yelled. Though the guards moved in on the woman she stood her ground.

"I'm not finished boy, so call off your guards and listen," she spat.

Arthur gaped and his eyes widened, "How dare you speak to you king like this?" he growled, and stepped off the throne onto the throne room floor.

"Arthur, please! Guards, you're dismissed." said Guinevere, moving quickly to grab her husband. She pulled him into her, her deep brown eyes boring into his.

"You know she speaks the truth Arthur," she said quietly, "This wont go away, so we might as well hear her out without drawing the attention of the entire court. Now please, let her speak," she pleaded. He jerked himself from her grasp and scowled at her before finally resuming his place on the throne.

The old woman steadied herself again. "This union is cursed, for both your hearts are destined for others," she said, speaking to them both.

She then turned to Arthur, "If you allow this to continue as such, a child shall be brought forth but it's blood shall not be that of Camelot's greatest rulers, but that of commoners. There are snakes in your midst, my king, those that would see the Pendragon line die with you. Yet, there are those that would die to see you triumph. Your allies are those that you least expect. Remember, my lord, that there are ways around ways, methods of old to which you must open your heart and mind. Heed this warning, for the future of the great Camelot depends on it." She said finally. The old woman turned on her heel and left, moving past the guards outside without incident and disappearing from the castle, leaving the king and queen alone in the throne room.

Arthur stood, calmly stepping down from his throne and quickly covering the distance between the throne and the door before finally exiting. He informed the guards outside that they could re-enter before continuing the rest of the way back to his chambers.

He sat for hours thinking about the precarious state of his marriage and what the old woman said. Despite the reassurances he gave himself, despite how many times he went over how much he loved his wife in his head, he knew that the old woman was right. The emotion he felt for Guinevere had morphed in to something foreign, something mutated, a hybrid form of love, jealousy, and spite. This was not the way a man was supposed to feel for his wife, he knew, but he'd felt this way for so long he didn't know how to feel any way else. He stood and paced, covering the distance between the bed and his desk multiple times until suddenly, the door his chambers crept open again. It was the chambermaid from before, bringing in his dinner. She silently and quickly walked past him, placing the dinner on the table and beckoning him to sit. He walked to the table and sat, and she placed his plate and goblet before him. She moved about quietly, placing wares next to his plate and filling the goblet from a pitcher she held, all the while her hands shaking violently.

"Where is Merlin?" Arthur said irritably. The woman stopped pouring, dumbfounded and shocked that he'd actually spoken to her before realizing that he would be expecting an answer.

"I- I don't know, my lord. I was told that I would serve you today, that is all." She stuttered, the shaking in her hands increasing tremendously as she continued to serve his dinner. .

"Okay then," he sighed. He then stood from the table, walked toward the door the exited the room, leaving the trembling maid behind.

He walked down to Gaius's study, knocking heavily on the door. He heard a noise form inside then the door opened, the wizened older physician with blood-shot eyes greeting him.

"Hello sire, what can I get for you? The hour is a bit late, there's no emergency, is there?" said the old man.

"No Gaius, everything is fine except the fact that my bumbling manservant has not shown up all day and I was subjected to the company of a mad chambermaid," said Arthur.

"Oh, Merlin wasn't with you? He didn't come home yesterday, I thought he'd stayed to catch up on what he missed running late. You know how scatterbrained he is sometimes." said the old man, beckoning Arthur inside. "Oh I do hope he hasn't been visiting the tavern again, one sniff of a barmaid's apron and he's singing baudy songs." Gaius walked about the room, tinkering with his jars and facing the labels to the front.

"The tavern, of course. Thank you, Gaius." Arthur sighed, mentally slapping himself for not having thought of it earlier.

"No trouble sire" said the old man as Arthur excited the room. "Oh Merlin," Gaius sighed to himself, making his way to the door and re-latching it.

Arthur walked through the lower town, and having forgotten his cloak in his haste to leave his chambers, he wrapped his arms around himself to break the cool night air. The further into the lower town he walked, the worse things got. The prostitutes that many of the nobles frequented stood outside the doors of business beckoning to men and, from the noises that came from the alley ways, they were making out very well. Finally he reached the tavern that he, Merlin, and the knights had gone to once together when he was still a prince. He went inside and looked around, his eyes scanning the place for any sign of Merlin. Good thing most of the patrons were too drunk to notice the king was in their midst, it would've been quite awkward to explain what he was doing in the lower town, in a tavern, searching for his manservant. He glanced about the place one last time before finally leaving, the cold air biting him as he stepped back outside.

At a loss of what to do next he looked around outside the tavern to see if there was any sign of Merlin there. Just as he'd decided to give up searching for the night, through some divine intervention, he heard a voice that was distinctly Merlin. He followed the voice, which lead him to the opening of one of, judging by it's near vacancy, the obviously less frequented alleys. He squinted, looking down the alleyway, his eyes focusing and adjusting to the contrast in darkness between here and the tavern. There, bathed in the pale moonlight, he saw Merlin, naked from the waist down and rutting into the larger body pressed against his. It was hard to tell from a distance but from the deep groans, short blond hair, heavily muscled arms, and large hands that were currently carding through Merlin's hair and stroking his member, it was safe to assume that Merlin's companion was in fact male.

Discovering this he wanted terribly to run, to put the sight behind him and forget he'd seen anything, but he couldn't. He was transfixed. His eyes focused on Merlin, the way his pale skin shown in the moonlight and the contrast of his dark hair against it. The way he closed his eyes this lips parted slightly, soft breathy moans falling from them. But it was the way he screamed when he was close that got him. The litanies of 'oh yes' and 'oh god' were enough to make angels cry, and Arthur, feeling the heat pooling inside his trousers and the pre-come leaking from him, finally snapped out of it and bolted, running all the way back to the castle.

**Author's Note: **

There you are darlings, I give you a taste of the slashy to contrast with all this nasty plot. I hope you enjoyed and thanks again to everyone that reviewed and put this story on alert. You all really do make my day. Until next time!

LaTraviesaCubanita


	4. Lifeline

Arthur slowed his pace as he entered the castle but even so, he quickly covered the flights of stairs to his chambers and, stepping past the guards and entering, closed and latched the doors behind him, leaning his back against the hard wood frame. He closed his eyes and caught his breath, the scene still replaying in his mind. He had no idea how he was going to face Merlin even though he hadn't actually _seen_ him spying on him. He pushed himself off the door and walked further into the room when suddenly he heard a noise coming from the bed. There lie Guinevere, arms grasping his pillow and blankets wrapped around her. He sat on the bed to take off his boots and she stirred, looking up at him with sleepy eyes.

"Where have you been?" she asked, sitting up and wiping the sleep out of her eyes.

"Out," he said, noncommittal. She frowned and pursed her lips, sighing heavily.

"I've been waiting for hours Arthur, the least you could do is tell me where you went," she said. He was secretly elated that she was actually speaking to him, but that elation quickly died when he remembered the dinner he would've eaten alone had he stayed.

"Where were you for dinner?" he said sharply, and Guinevere visibly shrank. "Right, I don't need to ask. Go to sleep, Guinevere" he said. She sighed and lie back down, turning to face away from her husband. He stood from the bed and took off his tunic then walked to the dresser and took out a pair of trousers to sleep in. He stepped into them then walked back to the bed, sliding silently in next to his wife.

He lie awake, sleep evading him as his mind was still filled to the brim with thoughts of Merlin and the young blond man's interlude. The way his manservant rutted into the other man, the delicate look of his pale skin against the moonlight and that positively sinful moan of his was enough to send Arthur over the edge at the mere thought. He couldn't get the image out of his head despite how he tried. Feeling the heat growing in his trousers, he silently cursed himself for insisting that Guinevere come back to bed tonight of all nights. He had no desire to make love to her, and pleasuring himself while she was in bed with him was out of the question, so he roll over and tried to sleep. But, the friction of his trousers against his erection was unbearable, so he pushed the blankets off him and got out of bed. He walked to his desk, turned the chair to face the wall and sat, pushing the feelings of guilt out of his mind and resolved to do what he had to as he sat. He slid his hands across his chest and down his torso then began to rub himself slowly through his trousers, the feel of the fabric against him forcing a low moan from his lips. His flesh ached to be touched, so he reached inside his trousers and began stroking himself.

He closed his eyes and arched his back against the chair, forcing the image of Merlin out of his mind and conjuring those of young maidens with large bosoms and curvy hips. This was usually what brought him to orgasm quickest, but his tried and true methods failed on this occasion and he began to go soft. Suddenly, the image of pale skin, a lithe muscled form, and narrow hips flashed before his mind's eye and his erection twitched in his hand, roaring back to life. He stroked himself faster, arching further from the chair and fucking into his hand. He gave in, letting his memory of the scene replay in his mind. He recalled the sound of Merlin's moans, the pleas that fell from his lips as the other man touched him.

He was close, and he bit his lip to keep from moaning too loudly. He came hard, opening his eyes and seeing white, still rutting into his hand as he spilled onto his torso. He relaxed back into the chair and caught his breath before grabbing a towel to clean himself with. After he'd finished he pulled up his trousers then walked back to the bed. He sat on the side for a while, feeling too guilty to lay beside his wife after what he'd just done despite her actions, but finally sleep greeted him, and he lie down on the bed and burrowed under the blankets, sated and quickly drifting off.

The next morning he woke abruptly, feeling the insistent tap of a hand against his shoulder and blankets being dragged from atop him. He groaned, the coolness of the room wafting over the bare skin of his torso, and opened his eyes. He noticed that Guinevere was already gone and he sighed to himself, burying his face into one of the large pillows.

"Come on, you lazy clotpole, wake up," said a voice he immediately recognized as Merlin's.

He rolled over and the early morning sun shined into his still-closed eyes.

"Where the hell were you yesterday?" he asked as he sat up, doubting seriously that Merlin would tell him his actual whereabouts.

"I was er- sick," the manservant said as he walked to the table and placed down Arthur's breakfast.

"Sick, hmm? Well I hope you're feeling better today because you're going to need all your strength." said Arthur sarcastically, "My armor needs cleaning, my boots need polishing, and my laundry need doing," Arthur slid his feet off the bed and onto the floor, grimacing as he felt a thin film of dust coat them as he did so. "Oh, and scrub this bloody floor, would you? It's disgusting."

He walked across the room to Merlin, avoiding eye contact as he took his clothes from Merlin's hands and went behind the modesty curtain to dress.

"Good morning to you too," said Merlin to himself,silently noting Arthur's decision to dress himself today.

"I heard that. Greetings are for good servants who come to work and do their jobs properly, you are in fact not that kind of servant," said Arthur as he pulled his tunic over his head. He stepped into his trousers and laced them, then stepped from behind the curtain.

Merlin busied himself making the bed and picking up clothes to be laundered while Arthur sat down at the table and ate his breakfast.

"I took the liberty of writing out your schedule, sire. You have a meeting with the counsel and then training with the knights." said Merlin, walking to the table and laying a piece of parchment beside the king's plate. "Hopefully this session goes better than the last," he said under his breath.

"Merlin," Arthur said warningly, keeping his eyes deliberately on his schedule as the young manservant stood over him.

"I've said all I have to say about it, Arthur." said Merlin, moving from the table and walking about to collect more of the clothes that had been strewn about the room for washing. Suddenly it clicked in his mind that Arthur had refused to look at him since he came in. A frown slowly formed on his face.

"Is that why you're acting this way?" he said, and Arthur looked up from the parchment and scowled.

"I don't know what you mean, _Merlin_." he said patronizingly.

"Admit it, you're still angry. You haven't any reason to be, though, you know I was only trying to help," said Merlin.

"I realize that in your idiotic way you were only trying to help, but that's not why I'm angry." he said, and Merlin huffed. "You know, it's a very high honor to be in a position such as yours Merlin, very high. Given the nature of your position, it is tantamount that we have complete trust, is that clear?" Arthur asked, and Merlin frowned.

"Of course sire." said Merlin, the sincerity in his voice causing Arthur to second guess himself. But he knew this had to be done, so he sighed and continued.

"I visited Gaius's last night, Merlin." he said bluntly, and Merlin's face fell

"Oh,"

"He said you hadn't been home since the night before. So what exactly could you have been doing, if not with Gaius, that would've prohibited you doing your job? Choose your words carefully Merlin, I'm in no mood for entertaining liars," Arthur spat. Merlin stood quietly. If Arthur was questioning him he had to know something, he just didn't know to what extent. He had two options, lie or tell the truth, and he was sure that neither of which would have a favorable outcome. He sighed and resolved himself, the truth it was.

"I went out," he said finally, squaring his shoulders and staring Arthur down.

"Not sick, then?" said Arthur and folded his arms across his chest and cocked his head to the side, anticipatory.

"Not in the traditional sense, no." said Merlin truthfully, and Arthur scowled.

"Then what exactly do you believe gives you the right to shirk your responsibilities, Merlin?" Arthur growled. The manservant stood silently for a moment, then drew in a breath and closed his eyes.

"Because I'm sick of this, Arthur. I'm sick of you sulking about, pretending like nothing's wrong then blowing up because you can't hold it in anymore, and I'm sick of having to defend you and look a fool every time someone questions your authority because of what you've let happen with Gwen and Lancelot. I hate it. I hate seeing you like this, and I hate what you're letting them do to you. Can you understand how much this hurts me? Gwen was my _friend_ Arthur, but it's my destiny to stand by _your_ side not hers. Yet every time I try to help you dismiss or shout at me. _That's _what I'm sick of." Merlin huffed, and Arthur dropped his arms to his sides.

"I didn't know you felt that strongly about me Merlin" Arthur said finally, and Merlin's eyes widened.

"Are you mad? Do you know how many times I've risked my life for you? How many ridiculous situations I would've otherwise not been in had it not been for trying to save you? I _love_ you, you great prat!" Merlin shouted, then, realizing what he'd just done, slapped his forehead and wished he could disappear.

Arthur stood in silence as he took in Merlin's words. He wanted to confess what he'd seen, to tell Merlin that he'd spied on him but he couldn't, not after what the man had just told him. Someone _loved_ him, he thought, and his heart leaped. Granted it wasn't his wife, or even a woman for that matter, but _someone_ still loved him and at this point that was enough. He crossed the small distance between himself and Merlin before reaching out and pulling the manservant into him, embracing him for what seemed like an eternity.

**Author's Note:**

I give you chapter four and apologize that it took so long to upload. It's been about three fourths finished for a week now but I just couldn't figure where I wanted the ending to go until today. Thank you again to everyone who has reviewed, favorited, and/or put this story on alert. I adore you all.

LaTraviesaCubanita


End file.
